Epic Mickey: Power of Friends
by Ashuriidororo
Summary: New enemies called the "Sketchies" are ruining Wastelands finish looks and covering everything in scribbles. If not fixed everything turns into sketched counterparts of themselves. Along with Mickey and Oswald is a surprise friend, a girl named Grace, who finds out that the drawing in her sketchbook can create items into Wasteland and help save it. Please leave criticism.
1. Grace

Another day of another boring arithmetic lesson. They are currently working on an algebra quiz filled with twenty questions. Grace rolled her pencil through her fingers while sighing, wishing that the problems would be harder. The only reason she didn't get into honors was because her mother thought she was going too quick and should learn the basics in more depth. Yeah, right. Grace was not a prodigy; but, she was a math wiz.

"Okay let's get this over with," she told herself.

"3z+4=34, z=10; 6z=-54, z=-9; -8b=72, b=-9..."

Within three minutes she finished the twenty questions. She grabbed her paper and slipped it over to her teacher, who knew Grace's dilemma very well. Today, he had no difficult math problems on him so Grace was to do whatever she wanted, which was fine by her. She returned to her seat in the front looking around at the other students. All of them were nearly up to half of the questions.

She quietly torn her messenger bag's cover away from the velcro underneath and reached in for her sketchbook. She started drawing Oswald the Lucky Rabbit or just plain old "Oswald" if you will. She loved his cartoons and because he was spunky, not something she could ever be. And in Grace's eyes he was her hero. Breaking her trance someone was tapping her shoulder.

A girl named, Patricia, exclaimed whispered, "Cool drawing,"

"Thanks," Grace whispered back.

At least somebody knows a bit about her talents.

"Okay, time's almost up, finish up your papers and bring them forth." Her math teacher announced.

After class Grace hurried down the hallway to her locker scanning around , which was a normal occurrence. She was relieved that Penelope and her cronies were not around to assault her again. She switched out her books and pulled on her jean jacket. Upon closing her locker three figures spooked her.

"Hey, nerd.", Penelope waved while texting from her phone.

She flipped her bleached blonde hair on loop, revealing newly pierced ears. The other two girls, Melissa and Brianne, copied her. Melissa was red headed with milky eyes with pale skin and Brianne had brown crimped haired and slightly tanned. All three girls had shared the same dream of opening a salon and each had perfect talents do so. Being critics were one of those things, Grace guessed.

"You still don't have pierce ears?" Penelope smirked.

"You know my mom doesn't let me pierce my ears, why do you keep asking?" Grace corrected.

With in a second Penelope confiscated Grace's sketchbook from her left hand. Grace tried to take it back but it was out of her reach. Penelope skimmed through it with her thumb, and passed it onto the others while they all laughed. Brianne shoved it back to Grace who was paralyzed.

"Gracie, honey, drawing some stupid rabbit is not going to get you any boys." Penelope added.

"Yeah, besides boys love silky locks and long eyelashes," Melissa smirked.

Brianne finished the argument off with, "Nobody cares how smart or talented you are unless you are filled with beauty."

How dare they! Grace didn't really care for high fashion or make-up(her mother wouldn't even let her have these things anyway). But, to bash her hero?! That was a whole another thing. Not wanting to cause trouble for her self she passed them in full fury.

"How would she know anyway," She thought.

"It's not like she cared a couple years ago..."

Grace shaked her head. It was no use to to even remember the past; A friend can be lost but she was forever herself.


	2. Meanwhile

Oswald's heart was pounding running through the sharp labyrinth of halls.

"Mickey!" His voiced echoed.

At the end of his run a mirror appeared. He sprinted towards the mirror and passed to the other side. Mickey, was sitting on his bed reading the paper when he saw Oswald crashed into the wall opposite of his mirror. Mickey went up him and quickly helped him up, "Gosh, Oswald, are you okay?"

He smacked Mickey's hand away, "We have another big problem in Wasteland!"

"What is it this time?" He asked not really surprised.

"A new army is trying to invade Wasteland- I can't spend anymore time talking, we have to go."

Oswald grabbed Mickey's arm only to feel resistance. He looked back to see Pluto, Mickey's dog, biting down on Mickey's pants. Oswald let go,"Pluto, now's not the time to play."

"Pluto," Mickey told him in a low tone.

"I will be back, give this note to Minnie and tell her I will be back; she will take care of you."

Mickey picked up a fountain pen and a piece of scrap paper off the side table scribbling

"Dear Minnie,

I am going back to Wasteland. More trouble. Sincerely your lover, Mickey."

Oswald was standing over him smirking, "You and Minnie still haven't tied the knot yet?"

Mickey cheeks turn rosey as he turn around to find Oswald had already left. But, his voice still echoes his fits of laughter through the mirror.

"That brother of mine." He muttered.

Mickey taped the note to Puto's collar and vanished into the mirror brush and all.

About a hour later Minnie came by. She fluffed her pink bow and knocked three times on the door.

"Oh, Mickey!" She sang.

He didn't answer the door. She knocked again; same thing. She leaned over to see if the garage door was opened and there was a chance that Mickey went somewhere. It was not. She opened the door and was knocked over at once.

"Oh, Pluto, you silly old boy, can you fetch Mickey for me?"

Pluto sat at her feet with his chest puffed out. She noticed a note stuck on his collar. She peeled it off and read it half aloud.

"Dear Minnie..."

She "Oh, Mickey, we wre suppose to go on a date and I was going to give you a surpise!"

She shut the door and walked in to his bedroom. She eyed the big mirror hanging on his wall.

"So, this is the mirror he had been going through." She thought.

She knew going to Wasteland during their crisis was dangerous but she could go see Oswald's wife, Ortensia because their house was always safe. She looked straight into her mirror-self's eyes that were full of anxiety. In the back her mind the words, stay here, kept repeating with her heartbeat. Who was she kidding! She wasn't going to be a fearful damsel in destress, she is Minnie Mouse for crying out loud!

She carefully placed one of her gigantic yellow heels and swiftly went in. Pluto whined from the otherside causing her to feel guilty.

"Don't worry, both Mickey and I will be back." she smiled.

Now it's time for her to go on her own little adventure too.


	3. The Mirror

Grace shivered as she stepped down from the school bus just barely getting caught by the door. She heaved the collar of her jacket forward sheilding her neck. She had to walk down nearly a block to get home. All the houses on her street were the same; yellow one story walls, a gray roof, and brown doors. The only thing different about her house from the rest was these ugly thick plum curtains in the front.

Her mother picked out those curtains soley for the purpose that their family could find their own house.

"Why that color?" Grace used to ask.

Then her mom would answer, "Grace, us African-americans have gained tons of things that now balances us out with the rest of America; that color gives us the rememberance of our wealth and pride."

It didn't really make any sense to her, but I guess that's the way of an old fashioned woman. Grace had always admired her mother's old fashioned ways; her taste in curtains and furniture... not so much. In the house her mother was peeling potatoes with a big basket on her lap.

"How was school, Grace?" Grace's mother started.

But much to her dismay Grace plucked an apple from the fruit basket and left the kitchen.

"Grace, hold on!" Her mother called out to her.

It was too late; Grace was already in her room. She took out her sketchbook and looked at her drawings.

"Great, all off them were smudged from earlier." She sighed.

"Oh, that's right, promised to upload some new Oswald cartoons."

She flipped her laptop on and look and behold. He had kept his promise! She slipped on her earphones and enjoyed, "Oh, teacher." She was just getting to the best best part when suddenly she heard voices. She just thought her younger brother, Carter was home talking to Mother.

When she turned the sound on mute, it wasn't them. The voices, however, didn't stop. She perked her ear up in all directions and came to a stop at her mirror. It was a stand up mirror that always laid at the isolated corner of her bedroom. She then thought maybe Carter placed one of those tape recorders on the back of it to spook her. If it was, then he must had somehow put a timer on it.

She jumped out of bed and tipped the mirror carefully so it didn't hit the wall. All there was was air and dust. Upon placing it back the voices had gradually gotten louder. She covered her hand with her sweater and tried wiping the dust away. Hey!

She slowly took her hand away from the mirror. Something didn't feel right. She took another look at the mirror. It looked the same; the only thing that wasn't perfect was that her hair looked a bit frizzy in her reflection. She placed a finger onto the mirror and jumped.

It felt like water. She touched again, this time with her whole arm. It went right through. She was shocked.

"Mo-" She started saying.

She stopped herself.

"Mom would think I am crazy. What if I am going crazy?!" She thought.

By the time Grace thought of anything she felt something grabbed her waist and threw her into the mirror. Beneath her she felt something like ice. Looking around her all she could she was a dim light refecting off the stone walls.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She turned around and horror strucked her. She could see a small section of her room displayed from what could have been a glass door. But, it was not a glass door. It was her mirror! She banged at the mirror at full speed.

"Carter, Carter, Mom, MOM!"

It was no use. With no other option Grace followed the light to what seemed to be a small work area. The wooden desk was very wide not like any desk the she had seen. On the desk was something peculiar. It was a map and all you saw was millions of buildings acting as if it were a pop-up book.

The most peculiar thing about that map was that it had a living appearance as if the world was created onto a thin piece of paper. She poked it gingerly as if it were as fragile as glass. When she touched it a strong light incased her. Is this the white light of death? No, it was more like a light of magic, hopes, dreams.

In mere seconds she was transported to another place.


End file.
